This disclosure is related to a semiconductor memory device, a memory system including the same and an operating method thereof.
A semiconductor memory is a storage device implemented by using silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), or the like. A semiconductor memory is classified into a volatile memory and a nonvolatile memory.
A volatile memory is a memory device that retains data which is lost when power supply is off or interrupted. Examples of a volatile memory include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. A non-volatile memory is a memory device that retains data stored therein even when power supply is off or interrupted. Examples of a non-volatile memory include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. A flash memory is classified into a NOR type memory and a NAND type memory.